fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Magic
Iron Magic (アイアンの魔法, Aian no Mahō) is Caster Magic that utilizes the element of Iron for combative purposes. It's only known user is Vasilisa D. Draco. The amount of information, such as the various effects that can be produced by utilizing this magic in both combat and non-combat circumstances. However, it is discovered after some time that this magic was developed by Lissa for the purpose of combating other iron magic users, particularly iron slayers, who could easily consume her iron-make constructs to replenish their own strength. Thus she looked to turn their strength into a weakness by formulating this magic type, while strengthening her own position as an iron user. Spells Vasilisa's Spells *'Hands of the Almighty Iron': Noted to be a less severe derivative of the formation, Vasilisa created this for the purpose of sealing off more "agreeable" adversaries. By utilizing this spell, Vasilisa creates a construct from the ground that resembles hands. These hands then serve to ensnare the opponent in their grasp, cupping them before joining into a single solid form. Once that is completed, the hand construct condenses until completely trapping the intended target. It is noted that this seal is rather durable, proving resilient to both internal and external methods of attack. The only attacks that appear capable of damaging this variety are significantly advanced elemental spells hailing from wind or fire, the former chipping away while the latter melts through. To counter this, Vasilisa can reinforce the outer and inner layers of the hands with greater concentrations of carbon or additional levels of iron, making it more resistant to such high level spells. Nevertheless, she is still refining the overall design in order to make its parent spell less of a necessity when sealing troublesome opponents. *'Opening of the Earth's Heart': This particular spell is what endows Vasilisa with her limited earth control. Knowing that the earth itself contains an immense, if finite amount of iron, Vasilisa uses her abilities to draw that iron ore upwards from its previous position. Normally she does this to give herself a supply of iron that she can draw on when her own creative abilities have run low. However, because of the sheer quantity that is provided below the earth's crust, moving the iron can cause massive tremors and potentially trigger earthquakes and subsequent aftershocks. However, the scale on which this is rendered relies on both the amount of iron stored below and the viciousness or recklessness of Vasilisa's manipulation. It is noted that this spell can be equated with a form of ferrokinesis, due to the control Vasilisa is given over all states of iron. Besides having the ability to create ruptures and craters within the earth's surface through this wanton utilization, Lissa can create informal "landmines" from the unrefined iron. Because the movement can cause the iron in question to break due to pressure, Lissa as the user gains a store of iron shards. By making use of the tenuous state she placed the area in, Lissa can forcibly eject the shards from the surface, using any added tremors as an unbalancing mechanism that limits the opponent(s) movement and maximizes the effectiveness of the attack. Such a thing is normally reserved for large scores or cohorts, where it is efficient to use such "crowd clearing". *'Awakening of the Senses': By activating the basic properties of her iron magic, Vasilisa is able to open her five senses to the presence of iron. With it, she is able to detect weaponry with iron origins, as well as navigate the Earth Land using iron based geography. In particular, she can sense the iron that typical resides in a person's system, allowing her to recognize when there are people trying to attack her from the blindside areas, erasing the effectiveness of most stealth tactics when this spell is in play. Her proficiency with this magic is such that she can differentiate between allies and foes even if she can't formally see them or rely on any of other five senses to locate them. Thus the cover of night remains largely ineffective as well, making this a particularly useful spell when cast. It also allows her to estimate the number of foes she may be facing without the risk of exposing herself to danger, something rather useful considering her status as an independent mage. *'Formation of the Iron God':A sacrifical seal, and considered to be the strongest one within Vasilisa's arsenal. By standing with her arms in a prayer formation, the magic seal signifying her iron magic appears below her before subsequent seals appear around the target. In the process, her body is converted entirely into iron before Vasilisa deconstructs from her human form. She is then transferred to the other seals before proceeding to encase the opponent completely in a cube structure of iron. The structure itself is said to be even stronger than her Iron-Make or other Iron Magic spells, capable of withstanding various fire spells with ease, and proving extraordinarily resilient against other elements and magical attacks. More importantly, it can stand the test of time, remaining in such a state with the trapped opponent indefinitely, often resulting in the victim's expiration long before the structure begins to show any signs of wear and tear. Ultimately, the only thing capable of melting the seal is Moon Drip, though even this requires a significant quantity. As for Lissa, she is for all intents and purposes dead, having become the structure that arrests "the evil". She no longer possesses a physical body nor a mental state, yet she hasn't moved on to the afterlife. Put simply, once this is cast, Lissa is neither alive nor dead, existing in a state of internal limbo. Making this perhaps a greater sacrifice than death. *'End of an Era':The purpose of deconstruction. Through her will and/or physical interaction, Vasilisa is capable of drawing out the iron components within any structure or object as well as living individuals. By first utilizing the spell Awakening of the Senses, she can grasp the quantity of iron that lies around her and within any nearby items or people. Once she has an idea of the level, she can then decide how much to remove. Initially, she would opt to remove everything, cause the entire construct to dispel in epic fashion, but she noted that it was rather draining on her magic sources. Thus she learned to remove portions, noting even the slightest imbalance can have disastrous ramifications. While Lissa has never attempted this on a living being, she noted the potential for doing so, recognizing that the slightest of chemical imbalances could lead to ending of that person's life without them recognizing the cause. Because of steel's status as simply purified iron, Vasilisa has noted that she can utilize this advanced spell to an extent on steel objects. However, because it is not completely iron but rather a compound, the magic cost is significantly higher, causing her to forgo this exercise unless the situation demands it. The same can applied to magical items, as the elemental properties wrest with Lissa's own will for it to be taken apart. Though never attempted as well, she hypothesizes that the cost could be even higher than the manipulation of steel. *'Iron Heart': This is perhaps the pinnacle of Vasilisa's Iron-Magic prowess, and the feather in her cap when it comes to crunch time. Modeled after the unique Iron Dragon's Scales, Vas is capable of mimicking the former spell's construction; that is to make thyself completely of iron. By starting with the iron that already resides naturally in the body, Vasilisa amplifies it's percentages, completely converting her internal workings and external body into the toughened metal. Unlike the Armor of the Iron Fang, Vasilisa is making herself iron incarnate, attaining all of the element's personal attributes, including it's noteworthy durability and resiliency against the element of fire. In particular, the she is able to bypass the weight penalty that dampened the practicality of her Iron Fang spell. Because Vas embodies the element that she normally would wield externally, she can easily manipulate her appearance through this spell and its variation Iron-Make. This allows her to shift various extremities into weapons and other objects for both practical and combative usage, such as hardening an area that could be subject to a vision blow on the fly. In addition, she uses this spell as a training method, building her monstrous strength to new levels by living in this form for long stretches of time, helping her take her various physical capabilities to levels beyond where they are today. As with her other iron spells, Vas has the ability to gift this to her comrade(s), giving them the benefit of increased vigor when faced with daunting offensives. However, it is noted that their tolerance for the spell is generally lower than her own, due to being unused to its workings and the conversion ratio. *'Closing One's Virtue': A unique attribute of Vasilisa's created iron magic was its wards against the unknown. By endowing herself with the properties of iron, Vasilisa has shown that she can protect herself from undue influences and possession. While ultimately designed to protect against the paranormal, as spirits and ghosts are shown to haunt the places Lissa travels, she has also noted its effectiveness against Celestial Spirits, even powerful ones such as the Zodiac Gold Keys. In particular, when endowed with this effect, her Iron has been shown to be able to rip through them with ease, banishing them back to the world from which they've come without the consent of the key's owner. Such is its effectiveness that Lissa has cultivated this spell and placed it within all of her iron constructs, allowing her a multitude of options when facing powerful celestial spirit mages. As an added effect, she can use this magic in conjunction with her Iron-Make to build objects that protect against the attacks of these spirits, whether they are celestial or ghosts, giving her the opportunity to protect any allies that are battling alongside her. In particular, she can arm them with iron-rings, allowing them to remain undiluted even when away from her, as the iron ring generates a invisible yet protective barrier that harmonizes with the iron in a person's system to strengthen its guarding abilities. Variations IronAttack.png|link=Iron-Make|Iron-Make